


Dirty Service

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my love June for her birthday and for her prompt: Mechanic!Jensen and customer!Jared! with lotsa dirty talk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Service

Jared huffed a sigh as he pushed himself away from his car, mindful not to touch it with his bare flesh, as he kicked up the dust at the side of the road. He’d been driving up to Dallas for a job interview. No sooner had he crossed the city’s outer limits than had his car decided to die on him, and as he’d careened onto the shoulder he’d blown a tire to boot. Thankfully he’d charged his smart phone before he left that morning, no doubt if he hadn’t it would have given up on him too. 

He’d called the first number that popped up for a tow in this area, he may not know how to fix his car, but he knew enough to know that whatever that noise had been meant it’d need more than road side assistance. Luckily his interview wasn’t ‘til the following day, but this was just what he needed, his parents had been on at him about getting rid of her. But he wouldn’t, couldn’t, ever do it. It was more than a little weird to liken one’s love of a car to a monogamous relationship, but she was it for Jared. He didn’t want any other car.

He was just about ready to drop down onto the dirt to take a seat, the heat was starting to make being vertical unpleasant, when he saw the tow truck peel over the horizon. He stayed still as he watched it take a u-turn before reversing in, in front of Jared’s car. When the truck door opened up and the driver stepped out Jared became very suddenly aware of his mouth hanging open and he closed it quick. 

From the gruff voice on the other end of the phone he had not imagined the stone cold red headed fox with killer legs in lace up boots and going all the way up to a pair of denim short shorts. She was gorgeous, and Jared was very decidedly not going to stare at her boobs, something told him she might be the kind of girl to give him a right hook for it.

“So what seems to be the problem here _handsome_?”

Jared took a breath and then blew up trying to get his bangs out of his face, having to push his hand back through his hair, “Well I got a flat and something made some sort of bang or pop and now it won’t start.”

The red head clucked her tongue and then she popped the hood, and Jared watched as she took a rag from her back pocket and did _something_ , “Yep, that’s gonna cost you a pretty penny there-,”

“Jared,” he said and then, “Ow,” when he bumped his head into the hood when he went to shake her hand, he hadn’t realised how close he’d gotten and he’d moved his head too quick. 

“Danni,” she said and she was giving him _that_ look, the _poor puppy_ one that had followed him around since adolescence, he wasn’t exactly the most graceful on his feet. 

“Careful now, don’t want to add medical bills on top of the auto ones now do we?”

Jared grimaced a little as he went to smile, he rubbed the back of his head, it had been a sore one, but he was pretty sure he didn’t need a doctor for it, “I’ll live.”

“You sure?”

“I’m good,” Jared said with a little bit of a pout, “Just give me air conditioning and I’ll be peachy.”

“Ok Sparky, you take a seat in the truck and I’ll get the lady hooked up so we can be on our way.”

“Yes ma-,”

“Don’t call me ma’am,” Danni called back over her shoulder.

“Noted,” Jared said cupping the back of his neck before doing as he was told.

\--

On the way to the garage Danni had switched the radio on, classic rock, Jared knows he shouldn’t have been surprised but it made him grin all the same. But he didn’t comment on it and was quite happy to answer Danni’s question as she very lightly grilled him about where he’d come from and where he was going and then about the job he was going for. 

When they got there Jared heard a wolf whistle through the window and he knew it was for his car. Danni was the first out the truck and Jared froze in his seat when the most attractive man Jared had ever seen walked into view, in blue overalls, which were hanging at his waist, and a white t-shirt which clung to his chest. Jared watched them exchange words for a moment before forcing himself to move.

And of course he got his foot caught in the door frame and he stumbled out, somehow managing not to fall down. His face heated up doubly fast as Danni and her equally insanely hot co-worker stared at him, “I’m okay,” he said reflexively, very much wishing the earth would swallow him whole. _Idiot_.

Danni apparently took pity on him -he had no idea what the hot mechanic dude thought because he didn’t dare look at his face- because she said, “Why don’t you follow me,” and she led him into the office part of the building, “Take a seat.”

And she handed him a plastic cup of water. He had mentioned being thirsty on the drive over. He took a sip before he looked up at her, “Thanks,” he said softly and she smiled.

“Okay Jared now we need to do a more thorough check, see what needs doing to get you back on your way, and so we can give you an estimate. So you can sit tight here if that’s what you want, or there is this real great diner not too far down the road-,”

“I can wait here.”

“You sure?”

Jared just nodded, all his stuff was still in his car. Not that he thought they’d do anything to it, but he didn’t feel right about leaving just yet.

“Okay. Feel free to use the radio, and you saw the bathroom on your way in,” and she left him, closing the door behind her. Jared was glad to be out of the heat of the sun, he got up to adjust the fan to blow directly on him and slumped back down into the chair. 

\--

Jensen was holding onto the lip of the hood as he stared down into the car kind of absently, lost in thought. He’d already finished the check. It was as Danneel had said just a busted radiator. They’d have to order a new one in. But that’s not what was on his mind. He flinched a little when Danneel’s face popped into his periphery as she dropped her head down to look at him from the side of the car.

“Thinking about the boy?” she said with that smirk of hers.

“Hello to you to. Think you could maybe, I don’t know, make some noise instead of sneaking around like a freakin’ cat?”

Danneel gasped, “It’s a good thing Kilo isn’t here. I hope you don’t use that kind of language when you’re at home,” Kilo was Jensen’s tabby kitten. 

“Well see that’s where you have the disadvantage of lacking in cuteness.”

Danneel swatted him for that, “I bet I know who you think’s really cute. You should ask him out.”

“You ask him out. You’re the one that won’t shut up about it.”

“Yes but you’re the one staring all forlornly into the abyss of love.”

Jensen snorted at that one, and he closed the hood turning to lean back against it.

“You like Ja-red,” she sing-songed pushing herself up onto the hood, hands splayed out behind her.

Jensen narrowed his eyes as he looked back at her over his shoulder, “You just want me to get in his pants so you can take her for a spin.”

“A spin? This is a candy red 1965 Mustang Shelby Fastback. I’m seriously considering just taking her and heading for the border.”

Jensen cocked his eyebrow at her and she pouted stroking the metal beneath her hand, “She’s my dream baby.”

Jensen pushed himself up with a half chuckle on the back of his breath and he scratched the back of his neck, “Off,” pausing for a beat, “Now. C’mon. Need to go fill in the paper work. Though maybe I should advise him to take her elsewhere,” he joked, but she smacked him for it anyway as she slid down onto her feet.

“Don’t you dare,” she warned and then exhaled heavily, “I’ll change the tire. You go deal with lover boy.”

“Danni, he might not even want our service,” and he shut his eyes dragging his hand down his face, knowing where Danneel would take it he held up a finger, “Do not even.”

He glared as she gave him that _who me_ look with an _innocent_ shrug, “Trust me Jen, you and him alone in that tiny little room, the only thing he’ll be able to say is _yes_.”

\--

Jensen rapped lightly on the office door, smacking his forehead when he remembered it was his own damn office, but he didn’t want to startle _Jared_. He opened the door to find the young man sitting up straight, eyes expectant and a blush creeping onto his cheeks when he met Jensen’s gaze. Jensen smiled his warmest smile, “I’m afraid you won’t be getting her back on the road today. Radiator’s busted, so if you choose to have us fix her then we’ll have to order you a new one.”

He watched the bob of Jared’s adam’s apple as he swallowed and Jensen moved round to sit down at his desk, “You following me there Jared?”

"What? I-, uh, yeah. Yeah. You have to order a new radiator?”

Jensen's smile broadened, and he almost hated himself for thinking it but Jared was just downright adorable, “That’s right. I promise there won’t be a pop quiz at the end or anything.”

Jared’s blush deepened a little and he got up onto his feet, “Right. Sorry. Can I get more water?”

“Sure of course. Help yourself,” he nodded in the direction of the water cooler, and pressed on, “So there’s just the matter of cost. Now I think with everything, the radiator, tow, new tire plus labour that will come to $360.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Jensen raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah I mean,” Jared shook his head and then pushed his hands back through his hair, clearing his throat, “Sounds about right to me. Not that I know much about cars, I guess I don’t really have to tell you that. I mean I always meant to learn but-”

Jensen couldn’t help but grin, “Hey, judgement free zone here…well maybe a little bit of judgment but I mean if you did then you wouldn’t need me then would you?” as soon as Jensen heard the words he realised maybe he could have phrased that better and he shook his head, “So you’re happy for us to go ahead with the repair?”

Jared took a moment to just breathe and then said simply, “Yes.”

“Great. Let’s just get this form filled out and then you can get out of here.”

\--

Jared had his arm slung over his face as he lay back on his hotel bed. Jensen had ended up giving him a ride to the hotel, the second Jared had mentioned buses and taxis Jensen had told him not to be ridiculous and said that he would take him. _God could he be more perfect?_. Jared was still reeling from his own inability to act like a normal human person. He wasn’t even like this. He was a pretty confident guy and he could form complete thoughts and put them into words quite eloquently. But there was something about Jensen that made Jared forget himself, made him feel like his insides were made of jelly.

Jensen would probably have been content enough to just let the radio fill the space between them, but of course Jared kept trying to bridge the gap anyway. Jensen to his credit really seemed to listen and he even offered responses to Jared’s babbling but then Jared would somehow end up dead ending the topic and have to start all over again, find something new to talk about. 

It was the longest drive of his life, and it wasn’t even that far. Jensen had gotten out Jared’s suitcase and portfolio from the trunk for him and then they had sort of just stood there staring at each other after Jensen had given Jared his business card. Jared was still holding it. Jensen had written his personal cell number on the back of it, which Jared must have run his thumb over a gagillion times by now. 

He’d punched the number into his cell a couple of times, but he had no idea what he’d even say to Jensen and Jensen had promised that he would call him tomorrow to keep him updated. Tomorrow was much too far away. After another twenty-three minutes of beating himself up he sat up and he ordered himself some room service and started going over the preparation for his interview. Oddly, perhaps, it calmed him. 

The art gallery was within walking distance of the hotel and he’d looked at it enough on _Google_ maps to know where he was going. And he made sure to leave himself plenty of time in case he did manage to take a wrong turn somewhere. Ended up getting there a good half hour early, but that was just fine by him. Everything else went swimmingly.

After his interview he felt really good and he didn’t feel like going back to just sit in his hotel room and so he got into a cab and headed straight out to Jensen’s garage. Danni was walking out with who Jared assumed to be the other mechanic, Chris, who had answered the phone when he’d called the day before. She’d only been like semi-surprised to see Jared, her smirk gave him the distinct impression she’d known he couldn’t stay away. She invited him to go with them to the diner and suggested he get something for himself and something that he could take back for Jensen.

Danni had ordered for him and sent him on his way once he had the bagged up order in his hands, the couple stayed behind to eat in. The radiator hadn’t arrived yet so it’d be another day ‘til his car was ready. Jared could definitely work with that. And Jared didn’t know what it was, maybe it was the way Jensen’s whole face had lit up when he’d saw Jared, but the conversation over lunch had gone much more smoothly. He even got up the nerve to let Jensen take a look at some of the pieces in his portfolio.

When Danni and Chris got back they invited Jared to come out with them that night, apparently Chris had some sort of informal gig, nothing big. Jared had said yes pretty quickly sensing Danni wasn’t going to let him get away with saying anything else. Danni wrote down the address of the bar for him, though he never took his eyes from Jensen’s, and then he left. The night out with the three friends was very worth the freak out he had about what shirt to wear, he hadn’t exactly brought a whole lot with him but he settled on his favourite blue plaid that he just hadn’t been able to leave home without.

Jensen’s plaid had been yellow and he had worn the sexiest black leather jacket over it and Jared had more than his fair share of appreciation for those jeans that hugged Jensen’s very perfect ass. There had been a couple of moments where Jared had been pretty convinced that Jensen was going to kiss him, butterflies erupting in his stomach, but the last few inches between them remained untaken. Left Jared with a dull ache on the inside. 

The following day Jared had woken up mid-morning and thankfully without a headache and to a text from Jensen, which he must have sent before he went to sleep, _had a great time with you tonight x_ which gave Jared the sappiest smile he’d ever worn on his face and he didn’t care who saw it. He took a cab to the diner and picked up some coffee, walking the rest of the way to the garage.

\--

Jensen had sworn to himself for real that he was going to call Jared that afternoon to tell him that that was the car fixed. The radiator had actually arrived the day before shortly after Jared had left. Thing was Jensen hadn’t been ready for Jared to leave for real. There was no guarantee he would come back, even if he did get that job. So when Jared arrived with the coffee professionalism went straight out the window. 

On his lunch break Jensen and Jared had gone to the hotel to pick up Jared’s stuff to bring back to the garage and Jensen’s apartment which was directly above it. He wasn’t going to have Jared pay for another night when he could stay with Jensen for free. And yes he knew how crazy the suggestion was when he made it, but Jared had accepted. And he was pretty sure that Jared’s crazy level didn’t exceed his own. Or at least he didn’t give him any psycho killer vibes. 

There was also Kilo. She never liked strangers. But she went right for Jared. Pouncing on his shoe and Jared had thrown his head back with the most gorgeous laugh Jensen had ever heard before he scooped up his little girl in his big hands scratched her little head. She’d purred right into the touch, didn’t try and wriggle away or claw at him. Jensen told Jared he was more than welcome to stay upstairs with her if he wanted. 

To his credit Jared had said yes and it was a whole forty-eight minutes, not that Jensen was counting, until Jared reappeared downstairs. Kilo had fallen asleep and Jensen found Jared entirely too cute in his not wanting to wake her.

Jensen was very conscious of Jared watching him work and so it only seemed fair to put on a bit of a show, pushing into his stretches and holding them just a little longer, make sure Jared got a good view. And at one point he heard Jared moan aloud and Jensen smirked, “You wanna come see what I’m doing?” and he could have sworn that Jared actually gulped. 

Jensen gripped Jared’s arm, “Watch your head,” and he guided Jared down to look in under the hood and he knew from there on in that Jared didn’t hear a god damn thing he said, could feel Jared’s eyes on his face, his nose, his mouth, his throat, the light sheen of oil and sweat. 

And when the words, _Can I lick you?_ reached Jensen’s ears he couldn’t help but chuckle, he wasn’t sure he’d heard that correctly at first, “What?” but then Jared went a very adorable shade of pink as he pulled himself back and dropped his head a little. 

Jensen closed the hood and advanced on Jared, pushing him up against the side of the car, arms bracketing the younger man and leaning in dangerously close, “You want to lick me huh Jared?” Jensen's nose sliding along Jared’s jaw line to his ear, his lips brushing against the shell, “Where d’you want to lick me? Hmm?” and he let his own tongue flick out against the soft spot just below Jared’s ear.

Jared shivered, “Fuck,” and Jensen pushed further into Jared, letting Jared take more of his weight, their hips slotting together, he closed his lips round that spot and sucked gently.

“I don’t think I heard you.”

“Fuck,” Jared said again, “Jesus. God. Everywhere.”

Jensen brought his face back round to look Jared in the eye, the tips of their noses brushing as he smoothed his hand down Jared’s side, and then pushing it back up, rucking up Jared’s t-shirt, “You been thinking about me when you touch yourself?” and Jensen rolled his hips forwards.

Jared nodded.

“In bed?”

Jared shook his head, “In the shower,” he gruffed, throat sounding dry, and then he swallowed hard as Jensen’s thumb rubbed over his nipple in a circular motion. 

Jensen lifted his thumb to his mouth and licked the pad of it slowly before bringing it back to Jared’s nipple, sharing a quiver at the feel of the throb from Jared’s dick against his own. Jared whimpered. Jensen rasped against his ear, “You like that baby?” as they humped through way too many layers, “Like to get all wet for me? What do you think about me doing?” 

“I… _fuck_ ,” Jared pushed out between breaths as Jensen slowly looked up at him through his eyelashes, Jared’s breath caught lost in Jensen’s gaze for a moment and Jensen watched as Jared’s eyes dropped to his lips. 

Jensen tweaked Jared’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger, letting his tongue sweep across his bottom lip, “Mmm yeah you think about me down on my knees taking your big dick in my mouth and all the way down my throat ‘til I choke on it. Lips red and cracked from the stretch. You are a big boy aren’t you baby?”

Jared was very close and Jensen was just about there too, their grinding getting more arrhythmic, Jared’s back arching away from the metal behind him, arms splayed out across the top to hold himself up, “Can’t wait to see you,” Jensen slipped one hand down the back of Jared’s pants, sweat easing the way, middle and ring fingers dragging across Jared’s hole, “You’ll be so pretty for me baby won’t you?”

Jared practically mewled, “Jen-…Jensen, please I-, please,” and Jensen twisted Jared’s nipple one last time, “Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” Jared came and he came loudly, his orgasm tipping Jensen over the edge right after him and Jensen slumped forward pinning Jared back to the car. 

Jensen only pulled back when he felt Jared’s hand on the side of his face, “Hmm?” he hummed, blissed out, smile wide and Jared tugged him in for a kiss and Jensen moaned into it. There was only one thing left to be said.

Jensen arched his eyebrow suggestively, “Round two in the bedroom?” 

Jared grinned.


End file.
